Love in Different Forms
by Makonochi
Summary: Tenten and Neji's Prompt challenge By I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi/ There are many different forms of love. Tenten can show you all 10!Chapter 2: Hoping doesn't hurt, especially if it's from the both side. But then, watch out for the slap.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

Tenten and Neji's Prompt Challenge by I

_Tenten and Neji's Prompt Challenge by I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi_

_My goal is to finish this prompt challenge A.S.A.P! So expect my story to be updated frequently! (Also, story is not beta--ed…)_

-X-

**Practice Makes Perfect**

By: Makonochi

-X-

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

A grunt of frustration echoed in the abandon gym.

-X-

"Hey Neji, how's your practice coming along?" A small petite figure girl with 2 brown colored buns and a red ribbon tied tightly to secure her hair in place; came running towards the said boy.

The said boy looked at his "to be" dancing partner and grunted a reply, closely resembling a 'yes'. He had a long dark brown hair with a low pony tail, and he looked extremely aggravated.

The girl named Tenten sensed the mood, cringed, and finally patted the boy's back. "Don't worry about it! If you need help, just ask me!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"Tenten, I don't need any help, I can practice the dance routine myself. It's just a couple of steps here and there."

"Neji, stop being so persistent! I mean, it's okay to ask for help when you--" She was abruptly cut off with a 'good bye' from the boy.

"Neji! It's a duet! Not a solo…" She knew that she was wasting her breath on him. "When are you going to just admit you can't do a _duet _by yourself?" This time with a quieter voice, said mostly for her.

-X-

Neji sighed in frustration as he slipped and crashed towards the stacked empty boxes. He was trying to do a sharp turn when he lost his footing and lost the beat of the song. "Why am I doing this again…?" He already knew the answer, but this is a bit difficult then he perceived it would be. "Oh right, Hiashi's grand idea of giving me something _productive_ to do. Also, something about improving my stealth and balance for martial art…" He rolled his eyes knowing that Hiashi would not have given in. "At least I only have to do one show, and quit for good…" He stood up, restart the song, and start from the ready position once more.

-X-

It was the day of the show, and many dancers were chatting amongst themselves with anticipation, excitement, and nervousness. Neji however was indifferent. Tenten approached him, gave him her usual smile and asked "Are you ready for the dance recital, Neji?"

"Hn"

"Neji, as long as you present well in front of the audience with me, I don't care if you have a speech disorder or not!" Neji gave her a definite glare. "You know I'm just joshing Neji!" with that she giggled lightly and went to a small corner to warm up.

He closed his eyes, and hope the training would pay off. It would be a horrid sight if he made Tenten, his partner to do poorly because of him.

He heard the applause and his dance teacher announcing their next act; "The Ballerina and The Swan". He gulped, stood in front of the crowd, saw his friends pointing and laughing because of his small get up…as a swan.

-X-

All was quiet in the audience area; the soft classical melody playing as everyone in his group was dancing with their said partner.

"Psst…Neji? Are you ready?" Tenten asked.

He snapped out of his train of thoughts and tentatively held Tenten's hand. He twirled, stepped forward, sideway, backwards, unfortunately he stumbled as well. Luckily, it was rarely noticed by the audience. Tenten grew worry for the ending was drawing near, where she would have to jump for Neji to catch her.

Neji on the other hand was sweating furiously for he was looking at his feet, trying not to fall. He heard Tenten's quiet voice counting "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2…"

Surprisingly, his foot work was more accurately on beat. Slowly he gained confidence; this time instead of Tenten leading him, Neji was the leader. When he looked at Tenten's face, his face started to heat up. Tenten was smiling, she was enjoying herself. He, too, have this small feeling of enjoyment. At the back of his head, he didn't want this moment to end.

Suddenly, Tenten let go of Neji and backed up in a graceful manner. He knew what was coming up next.

"Oh shi—" he was cut off as the music was almost at the end and Tenten leaped. Neji not wanting Tenten to injure herself caught her but lost his footing. After that, a huge crash echoed in the theater room.

Everyone gasped; Tenten looked horribly embarrassed and mad. The music abruptly stopped and everyone was looking at them. Her eyes started to water, as she gave him the most hated glare. She dashed out of the theater room before he was able to compose any coherent words.

His teacher Gai announced that they would give everyone a refund on their ticket and will move the recital to next Tuesday. Neji could feel everyone's glare at him. It was his time to try to walk away with some dignity…in a swan suit.

-X-

"That bastard…" Tenten murmured. She hoped Neji would've asked to practice the duet routine together. When she heard that Neji Hyuga was joining her dance group, she was very excited by the news. She finally thought they have one thing in common, but she was dead wrong.

It was quite chilly outside but the moon shined brightly and little star twinkled dazzlingly in the dark night. It was certainly a beautiful night, except Tenten was feeling horrible and cold with her skimpy outfit. It was a pink leotard, pink tutu, with a pink tight tank top. She was the ballerina, dancing with Neji the swan.

She slowed down her pace, until a cry of 'Tenten' was heard. She turned around; saw Neji panting between breaths, trying to form a sentence without any pauses for breath. She waited patiently.

Neji was wearing the swan's beak on his head, and for his bottom, it was the duck's ass. It was a funny get-up, but she was not in the mood to poke fun of it.

"Tenten…I…" He started.

"I'm listening, Neji." Tenten knew what Neji was going to say, however she wants Neji to drop his ego bar a bit down. Maybe, if he apologizes, he will be able to ask more freely for help.

"I'll try to do better for the next recital. Also, I am terribly sorry if I humiliated you in any way."

"…and?" Tenten asked.

"And? There is no and." Neji curtly replied.

"Oh my god, Neji! You're smart but you can be quite dumb sometimes!" She was exasperated, she gives up.

"…will you teach me the duet piece?"

"Not only that, you always just have to—what?" Tenten was taken back.

"I just need some help with some dance move, but if you are too busy then its fine."

Tenten could only smile brightly "Yes! Neji, you should've asked me a long time ago! It would've spared us the embarrassment."

Neji's eyes just glance side way. Tenten noticing his action quickly added "You can ask my help for anything! That's what dance buddies are for!"

Neji nodded in approval. "It's getting cold, I'll take you home. We can start practice around 10 am?"

"Yup, sounds good to me." She added a chuckle. "And…Neji?"

"Hn?"

"You might want to change your outfit as soon as possible."

Neji realizing what he was wearing, couldn't help but to blush a deep shade of red. Tenten laughed out loud and grabbed his hand. "Let's go before, someone we know sees us in this ridiculous costume!"

Neji eyes soften as he felt his cold hand warmed up by Tenten's. Tenten was grinning widely currently feeling happy and chirpy, and Neji couldn't help but to have a ghost of a smile etched on his face.

-X-

_There comes a time where every little lonely boy must learn to dance._

END


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

**A/N: **I know that I had chapter 2 up before, but I didn't like it. Anyway, this story was beta-ed by Naash, which I thank her for. When I read my story, I felt so smart. I am GIDDY! YES...GIDDY.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_For Naash, this story was written just for you! Wink_

-X-

**Reality**

By: Makonochi

-X-

_Hope is a waking dream…_

"It's justnot fair!" She exclaimed to herself, pouting slightly. Brown eyes clearly showed disappointment as she adjusted the twin buns on her head. Last night's date didn't feel special at all and it was her first date too. Clean out your ears folks because, yes, Tenten has finally been on a date but it was far from what she had ever dreamed of.

A first date was supposed to be romantic. A first date was supposed to be special. Her first date was supposed to get her, her first kiss.

Hyuga Neji was the most boring, dense and dry person she had ever dated in… ever. Then again, it was her first date for the first time so she couldn't make comparison even if she wanted to.

She gave a soft sigh. They had planned to go for a romantic dinner by the beach at this new restaurant called Kaoru. After, a stroll along the long stretch of white sand, they'd walk hand in hand and dip both of their feet into the cool sea water. She would playfully splash Neji with water and he would shield himself with his arms, laughing together with her. To get back at her, he would splash her and she would run away from him with a wide grin on her face. Before calling a night, Neji would pull her close and give a soft but sweet kiss. It would be the perfect romantic moment with the clear moon and stars smiling upon them.

_Whoa, that was so cheesy._

However, the night was filled with dark clouds; only the lamps scattered along the beach brightened the sky as the moon lay hidden. On top of that, Neji was late. She waited for him for 2 hours. She remembered him speaking on something about clan business when he finally arrived. It was too late for dinner, so, they opted for a stroll along the beach instead. She was disappointed as they were both silent. Tenten was thinking of a way to try to hold his hand but she felt anxious. On the other hand, Neji looked so distant and uninterested in anything at the moment.

She perspired profusely, when Neji had the nerve to yawn loudly!

_That bastard._

She sighed once more, knowing that ranting quietly does not solve anything. So she decided to take the matter into her own hands. She even went as far as hinting to him and when that did not work she even tried to flirt with him but it all went by unnoticed. Neji may be a prodigy but when it comes to dating he was so slow.

"Grr…" Tenten growled inwardly, and her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. She remembered her antics _failing_ all too clearly…

-X-

"So Neji… isn't our first date nice?" Tenten was blushing madly, as she fell into step along side him. She felt so giddy at the moment. Right now, she was in her combat mode. She was wearing light make-up, hoping to enhance her beauty. She even wore high heels, just to get blisters all over her feet in the end. The blue strapless sundress was hell for her as well as it felt itchy on her skin and she has to keep pulling the dress up so it does not ride down. Well, if it's for Neji, it will be all worth it!

"Hn" Was the only reply he gave her. A single syllable! He only said a single syllable.

"Ya know Neji… in a relationship we have to…" She cursed herself. _'This is a date, Tenten, don't bitch at him…don't bitch at him… bitch, bitch, bitch'. _"…communicate with each other, and you're not doing a good job at it!" She finished.

Damn, screw mind over matters!

"Hn"

She fought the urge to shake Neji out of his senses and yell incoherent words at him! She exhaled noisily. She looked at his pale face, hoping for him to return her gaze. However, Neji continued to walk mechanically next to her. An idea came across her mind as her eyes glinted maliciously. "Hey…" She said slyly.

"Hn?" He glanced at her sideways, a hint or red spreading across his face.

"Nejii… I'm cold. Could you…help me _warm _up?" She said to him sweetly, giving him her cutest puppy eyes look ever. It did not work as she noticed that Neji was indifferent; completely missing Neji's tiny, miniscule blush. She gave an inward pout. _'Darn, I was sure that would work! Nuuu'_ She shuddered, realizing that maybe the sundress was a bad choice of clothing if they are going on an evening date. She hugged herself by crossing her arms to keep her body heat.

Instead of getting hugged by Neji; much to Tenten's dismay, Neji shrugged off his jacket and plopped it over her tiny frame. She sighed again for the nth time. _'I guess this is better then nothing.' _

For the rest of the date, they walked together in complete silence. Tenten was slowly losing her patience.

-X-

Coming out of her reverie, Tenten saw Neji in his usual training spot. She really felt like giving him her piece of mind, Tenten-style. A thought passed through her mind. Now that she thought about it, Neji never told her once that he loves her. On the other hand, she tries to tell him at every right moment possible. Her frown deepens. It is true that Neji is not the most open person in the world but he should at least be more affectionate by now.

She walked over to where Neji was and her frown lessened with each step. There sat Neji, leaning against a Willow tree. His legs are crossed and his eyes gently shut. His face was free from any worries. He looked, innocent?

'_Innocent my ass!' _She thought. As soon as she was about to approach him to wake him up, she stopped on her tracks. A tiny smile graced her lips.

The rays of light shone through the gaps of the trees, illuminating Neji's sleeping figure. His long mane presented a lighter tone of brown under the light. She noticed that a lone folded paper was sitting on his lap.

"He does look kind of cute…" Her voice softened. Carefully not waking up the Hyuga genius, she took the paper and unfolded it, revealing its contents.

"Pftt…." She tried to suppress her laughter with her hand.

On the note was Neji's handwriting, trying to plan out how he's going to take her to the perfect date, and to _confess._

"Wow… Neji Hyuga, having girl trouble, that's hilarious… But you know Neji…" She leaned her head towards him. She had an urged to kiss his lips, but he would probably feel violated if he woke up to find that his girlfriend was making out with him while he's sleeping. So she just settled for resting her forehead against his. "…you can take as much as time you need, until you're ready to say it. But you better not take too long to the point where I'm good as retired!" She half joked while giving him her most earnest smile.

She let out a breath that she was unconsciously holding in. She took a spot right next to him on the green grass. "I'm feeling tired too. I'll sleep with you!" Knowing she's not going to get any response, she let out a big yawn. She rested her head on his shoulder while his head tilted and rested on top of hers. "Neji, I love you. So don't make a stupid plan, that's called scheming you know! Bad Neji!" She gave a small chuckle. "Neji…" Her voice trailed on, until she fell into deep slumber.

"_I love you too" _Neji's eyes was slightly opened, his voice inaudible. Her hand that was on her lap, he took it and held it.

He sat there with her until she woke up.

-X-

Tenten finally woke up when she gave a surprised yelp and a smack was heard throughout the forest. Followed by a continuous string of… "Oh my god Neji! I'm so sorry…sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"I'm alright Tenten."

"Really? But your face looks really red. See! I can even see a perfect imprint of my hand!"

"Hn"

"Neji...What did I say about…" And so it went on… a couple's love quarrel.

-X-

_She dreamt of being with Neji forever._

_Her dream will become a reality._

-X-

END


End file.
